Julian Bernardino's Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles
Here are some battles that Arnold and Flash Sentry encounter. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Veger - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Dark Satellite - The Inquisitor (Star Wars) *Cyber-Errol - Savage Opress (Star Wars) *Errol - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Inquisitor..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Inquisitor The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs Opress Savage..png|Arnold and Flash vs Opress Savage The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Dr. Robotnik..png|Arnold and Flash vs Dr. Robotnik Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-3) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Inquisitor *25 - dark maker ship Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Savage Opress *26 - tower bombs Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Dr. Eggman *29 - dark maker finale Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Quotes Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Inquisitor *Veger: The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor sub-rails. Interesting aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where it's said the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did! *Arnold: Yeah, you've done a great job so far, letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace. *Edgar: Oh, you couldn't be more mistaken, dear boy. We're on a time clock, Arnold! That light in the sky. Do you know what it is? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming! I needed quick access to the catacombs below, so I attacked the palace myself! It will be our little secret. *Arnold: Well, you're full of surprises. *Edgar: And you're full of Dark Eco! You and your rat are an abomination! But I will rid the planet of this scourge soon enough. Pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows! *Flash Sentry: Ah, excuse me Count Edgar... *Edgar: It's Edgar! *Flash Sentry: Yeah, whatever. Isn't it kinda nice to just curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin it... watching the hot babes prancing around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know, how they just jiggle. I get that special tingling feeling in my tail. *Edgar: Enough! We will start the cleansing of the world with your demise! Behold! I now command the very power of the ancient ones! And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you. Now that you can have me, let's see if you can get past my apprentice, The Inquisitor. *Flash Sentry: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh!! Who is he?! *The Inquisitor: Right next to Edgar. I am the Inquisitor. Hello. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) *Arnold: Flash, we can take him together. I know we can. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Flash Sentry: (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one purple and one green) But... But... *Arnold: Let's do it! *Flash Sentry: Okay, fine. *The Inquisitor: Now, I've got you trapped, Jedi. *(Arnold, Flash, and the Inquisitor leap into action. The lightsabers swing and clash six times. They swing and clash once and struggle. They clash four times and struggle once again) *The Inquisitor: Inquisitve. It seems you've been sent by Grandpa Lou to save the world. But yet, you're both strong. *(the lightsabers swing and clash two times and struggle once more. They clash five times and swing. They clash three times and swing. The lightsabers swing and clash two times. The lightsabers clash four times and struggle once again. They clash fourteen times as the Inquisitor force throws Flash off the edge, making him deactivate his two lightsabers, and grabbing onto ledge with his lightsabers still on it. Arnold roars and hits the Inquisitor so hard that the Sith Lord plunges to his death with his lightsaber deactivating. As Arnold deactivates his lightsaber when Flash pulls himself and grabs his two lightsabers, Edgar smirks gleefully at Arnold and Flash and leaves) *Flash Sentry: Oh yeah! The boys are back in town! *Arnold: Let's go topside and see what kinda trouble we can get into. Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Savage Oppress *Savage Oppress: I've found some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet. *Arnold: You're talking to the Dark Makers! *Savage Oppress: It seems my digital self can communicate with these poor tortured minds quite well. Oh, they're just like you and me, Arnold. Well... me at least. They want a home, someone to call a friend, destruction of all Light Eco! They've volunteered to help me put this puny planet out of its misery. Ha ha ha ha ha HAA... *Arnold: You're in for a big surprise. The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads. *Savage Oppress: I've been given the chance to wield a power even the Precursors could not control. Don't fret. You won't live to see what I turn this little world into. Maybe a rock, or a floating puddle of slag, or nothing at all. Complete oblivion! So hard to choose. *Arnold: I won't let you do this! You can't get away this time, Opress Savage. (takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber while Flash takes out and ignites two lightsabers (one purple and one green)) *Savage Oppress: Then shall we begin? (takes out and activates his red double bladed saber staff) *(Arnold, Flash, and Savage Oppress leap forward. The lightsabers clash once and swing three times. They swing and clash once again and struggle. They clash three times again. They clash once again and struggle once again. They clash once and clash once more and struggle once more. They clash twice. They clash once more. They clash once again. They swing. They clash four times and struggle. They clash thirteen times and struggle) *Savage Oppress: I sense great fear in you, guys. You have hate, and have anger, but do not use them. That makes you both cowards! *(The lightsabers clash seven times. They swing once and clash and struggle once. They clash six times. They clash fifteen times. They clash twice. Oppress Savage tries to fry Flash with his force lightning, that hits Flash's blades as the lightsabers clash eighteen times. They swing five times. They clash six times) *Arnold: You were right. *Flash Sentry: We were fools to face you alone. *Arnold: But now we know there's something stronger than you. *Flash Sentry: Far stronger. *Arnold and Flash Sentry: The Force! *(Oppress Savage spins his saber staff) *Arnold: Think you can manage it? *Flash Sentry: Well, we'll show you how strong it really is. *(Flash's blades cut the hilt apart, Opress Savage falls off and grabs onto the ledge. His saber staff, broken apart, clash into some objects and make a large explosion) *Oppress Savage: You have no idea what you've unleashed today. There's something else far more than death. (lets go and falls down with a Goofy yodel, and as Arnold switches off his lightsaber, Flash turns off his lightsabers) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman: So we meet again. And this time, I will destroy you. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) *Arnold: Alright. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) You want a piece of us? *Flash Sentry: Yeah. You are so going to get it. (takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green)) *(Arnold, Flash, and Dr. Eggman leap into action. The lightsabers swing and clash six times. They swing and clash once and struggle. They clash four times and struggle once again. The lightsabers swing and clash two times and struggle once more. They clash five times and swing. They clash three times and swing. The lightsabers swing and clash two times. The lightsabers clash four times and struggle once again. They clash twice. They clash once more. They clash once again. They swing. They clash four times and struggle. They clash thirteen times and struggle. The lightsabers clash seven times. They swing once and clash and struggle once. They clash six times. They clash fifteen times. They clash twice. Opress Savage tries to fry Flash with his force lightning, that hits Flash's blades as the lightsabers clash eighteen times. They swing five times. They clash six times as Arnold force throws Dr. Eggman off the edge and deactivates his lightsabers with Flash deactivating his lightsabers) Trivia Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Inquisitor *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash will carry two green lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaberpulse, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Inquisitor will a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Savage Oppress *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash will carry two green lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaberpulse, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oppress Savage will a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Dr. Eggman *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash will carry two green lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaberpulse, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino